Holographic technique has unique features including good three-dimensional effect, brilliant colors, and dynamic periscopic effect, etc., and therefore has drawn great concern since it emerged. Along with the development of holographic technique, the embossing holographic technique, which involves many fields, such as optics, electronic mechanics, surface chemistry, art, and embossing printing, etc., emerges. Embossed holographic products have advantages including unique functionality, low price, automatic mass production, and wide applicability, etc., and are mainly used for anti-counterfeiting, decoration and packaging, such as laser holographic film, laser holographic paper, etc. A holographic pattern can be transferred or bonded to the surface of a work-piece by using the laser holographic film or laser holographic paper, so as to achieve anti-counterfeiting and decoration functions. For example, CN2180490Y discloses a decorative laser plastic board obtained by bonding a laser holographic film to a plastic plate with a bonding agent. CN1084448A discloses a process in which a holographic pattern is transferred onto a secondary substrate made of a special high molecular material (e.g., silicone rubber), and then the secondary substrate is used as a flexible die to duplicate the holographic information layer onto a resin film on an object (e.g., plastic material or metal material) to form a laser decorative material.
On one hand, forming the hologram directly onto inner and outer surface of object such as cell phone or large three-dimensional parts (e.g., dashboard, bumper car, bumper shield plate, roof, and hood shield of car or truck) can substitute after-molding painting, printing, hot punching or chromeplating process which will eliminate the cost of secondary processing, and reduce the cost of coating line and pollution of organic solvents to the environment; on the other hand it can decorate the surface with good 3-D effect, brilliant colors, and dynamic periscopic effect, which will increase the value of the commodity greatly, attract the customers, and deliver great commercial value, especially for IT parts and automobile industries.
However, the current embossed holographic pattern transfer technique cannot form a holographic pattern on the surfaces of 3-D base materials having a complex shape.